Camille Lambert
Camille Lambert (born 1981) is a minor character in The IT Files. Camille serves two roles at the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, being both the receptionist on weekends when Gitana Brook is off, and working as an assistant to Rachel Clarke. Currently Camille is also being trained to become a field agent. Biography Camille was born in Toulon, France. Camille's parents were both in the navy, her mother Noëlle Lambert a judge advocate while her father went from Lieutenant to Captain during her time at home. Growing up Camille did not have many friends since her family often moved from base to base, though she did become close friends with Capucine Auclair as both their fathers often served together. Despite the age difference Capucine and Camille managed to maintain their friendship well into adulthood. Camille did find her family's careers fascinating but became more interested in administrative work, taking some pre-business school classes in high school. After graduating Camille spent nearly two years living with Capucine while working as a tour guide at the Museum of the French Navy. Finally when she'd saved enough Camille moved to Paris to study at the European Business School (EBS) Paris, earning a bachelor's degree in international business while picking up both English and German. While researching he family tree Camille also learned they'd spread out quite far over the centuries, even learning about some distant cousins in North America. Despite knowing the connections however Camille has yet to explore them. Camille remained in Paris for two more years, originally working for Europol as a secretary, before ending up in Lyon working for Interpol. Camille's work caught the attention of Lucienne Christophe as she worked on forming the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and initially considered her for the role of receptionist, though the position instead went to Gitana Brook. Camille instead ended up primarily working in Human Resources as an assistant to Rachel Clarke, though she also serves as a receptionist when Gitana is off. Since starting with the agency however Camille has become interesting in working in the field, undergoing training to potentially become an agent. Personal Information * Current Age: 28 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 119 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Noëlle Lambert, Mother * Joyeuse Parker, Aunt * Veronica Parker, Cousin Friends * Capucine Auclair, Best Friend * Rachel Clarke, also Co-Worker * Zachary Song, also Co-Worker * Parisa Golzar, also Co-Worker * David Falk, also Co-Worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also Co-Worker * Carmen Pared, also Co-Worker * Eva Bingham, also Co-Worker * Lina Maier, also Co-Worker * Noah Durand, also Co-Worker * Angelita Castillo, also Co-Worker * Lori Jones, also Co-Worker Appearances Canon * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * Clockwork Crisis Part 2 * The IT Files: Tasia's Gift * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary Trivia * Camille is physically based on actress Minka Kelly. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA